Hypocrites
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [Oneshot] ['I thought you didn't watch movies, Neji...'] Maybe Neji is a hypocrite after all.


_I was on coffee... don't assault me for the weirdness!_

_I type what I feel like typing, and I submit what I feel like submitting, I guess._

_Please pardon the grammar mistakes. English is not myfirst language, or even second. Sheesh._

_**Disclaimer:** I own no Naruto. Or Neji. Or Sakura._

* * *

**Hypocrites**

**By Infinite Inficio**

* * *

'Neji-kun, come on!'

'No.'

'But-'

'No.'

'Will you just-'

'No.'

'It's only-'

'Absolutely not.'

'HYUUGA NEJI! LET ME FINISH TALKING FIRST!'

'The Hyuuga clan will never resort to doing something this lowly.'

'It's a friggin' movie! It's not going to kill you or anything.'

'I could have important missions to do…'

'It's our one year anniversary! One year! I even asked Tsunade-shishou not to give you any missions today just for that!'

'I don't want to.'

'Come on, Neji-kun, I'll even pay!'

'I have never watched a movie before, and I don't plan on doing so any moment soon.'

'It doesn't hurt to try!'

'Remember the last time you said that? Hiashi-sama found out we were… you know… doing… _recreational activities_… you should've seen his face…'

'This is different!'

'No, it's not.'

'Don't you trust your own girlfriend?'

'I do! It's just that your judgment isn't that great…'

'Are you saying that I'm stupid?'

'What? No way!'

'...' Obviously she was still not pleased.

'Look, I'll take you to a restaurant or something.'

'I don't want to go to a restaurant. I _want _to_ watch _a_ movie_. Don't be so stubborn.'

'Hypocrite- you're being stubborn yourself.'

'Oh, first you called me stupid, now you're saying I'm stubborn _and_ a hypocrite.'

'I never called you stupid!'

'Quit denying it, Neji! Anyway, what's so terrible about a movie?'

'Well, firstly- Hyuugas don't watch movies. They _train_. Secondly, I am guessing this is what Naruto would call a "chick flick".'

'Since when do you listen to Naruto? Are you saying you trust him more than you trust me?'

'How many times do I have to say it? I trust you!'

'Liar! That's it Neji, I wanted to make today special, but you just ruined it!'

'Uhh… er… well… you ruined my day, too!'

She gasped.

'Umm… I… didn't mean what I said…?'

'Oh…. Don't worry… Neji… I… always knew… that… you…'

'Look, I didn't-'

'I HATE YOU!'

She ran off, after she knocked him into the ground with her monstrous strength.

* * *

'Tenten…'

'Yes?'

'Would you laugh if you see me watching "Shinobi Love" with… you-know-who?'

'Don't call your girlfriend that, Neji… Let me guess, she asked you to go with her for your one-year anniversary?'

'Don't answer a question with a question.'

'Umm… Of course I wouldn't! What kind of friend would I be?'

Liar.

'Why does she want to watch some movie with me so badly?'

'God, Neji, for someone with an almost 360° vision you sure are blind.'

He decided to ignore the little piece of input. 'Anyway, Tenten, do you think I should take her to… watch the movie?'

'Yes, absolutely!'

'Okay… thanks.'

'No problem!'

'Oh, by the way, can you keep this a secret?'

'My lips are sealed, Neji!'

'Later, then.'

As Neji was within distance…

The weapons-specialist dialed the numbers on the phone as quick as lightning.

'Hey, guess what Neji is going to do today?'

* * *

'_Oh, Yuki, I love you so much.'_

'_So do I, Naoki… But what will our family say? The hatred between our families has been there for hundreds of years!'_

'_For you, my dear, I'd do _anything_- you know that…'_

'LIAR!'

She turned off the television.

'That friggin' Neji… thinking he's so friggin' great… he can't even go to the friggin' cinema… the friggin' bastardly, son-of-a-'

The bell rang.

'Who is it?' she said. Rather forcefully.

'It's me, Neji.'

'Go away!'

'Let me talk-'

'Piss off!'

'No need to-'

'Just GO!'

'… Please… just… open the door…'

'…'

'Please?'

She sighed, and opened it.

'Do you have more insults, _Hyuuga_? That's it, we are _so_ ov-'

'Well… that's a pity… I happen to have two tickets for… er, _"Shinobi Love"_, and it's just too bad that the second ticket is going to go to waste…'

She looked up, and smiled.

'I thought you didn't watch movies.'

'Well, Sakura… I guess we're both hypocrites.'

* * *

_Muahaha… it doesn't just end there…_

_But you can always ignore this little continuation if you want to._

* * *

**Epilogue (sort of)**

'_Don't ever forget that I love you, no matter what, Akira…'_

'_I will always think of you, Izumi.'_

'_Oh, Akira…'_

'_I have to go now, Izumi.'_

'_So soon? Promise me you'll return…'_

'_I will.'_

'_AKIRA!'_

'_IZUMI! I LOVE YOU!'_

'_AKIRA!'_

By now, most of the watchers are weeping their eyes out.

Neji sighed, not understanding the plot at all.

'Hey, can I have some of your popcorn?' asked the person on his right.

'Certain- Tenten?'

'Oh, hi Neji!'

'Why are you here?'

'Well… I wanted to watch, too.'

'Oh my god, this is so sad… I think I'm gonna cry…' a girl next to Sakura wept.

'I know… Wait- Ino?'

'Hey, -sniff- forehead-girl.'

'I thought you've watched this, like, five times already.'

'A sixth time -sniff- doesn't hurt…'

'Okay... wait a minute… Hinata's here, too! And so is Kurenai-sensei!'

'Uhh… we wanted to take a break?'

'Kurenai-sensei, don't lie!' the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed

'This is such a troublesome movie…'

'Don't complain, Shikamaru!' Ino scolded.

'I agree with Shikamaru whole-heartedly!' a blonde boy exclaimed.

'Did Tenten tell the truth when she said bugs played a huge role in this movie? No, no, she didn't.'

'Hey, where's Kiba?' Chouji questioned.

'Kiba is unable to be here because dogs are not allowed in the cinema,' Shino explained.

'I don't like this movie…' Shikamaru whined.

'Yosh! _I_ like it!' a green-spandex-clad boy next to him announced. 'It is full of love in their springtime of youth!'

'Excuse me, but if you are going to make more noises, I'm afraid you have to be thrown out of the cinema- you're disturbing the audience.'

'Yosh! I shall do that, then! If I fail, I will do 200 laps around Konoha!'

'Troublesome…'

'We'll be quiet.'

'Tenten…'

'Umm… I sorta got… carried away telling…'

'Everybody?' Neji completed.

Tenten laughed nervously. 'Well, what a wonderful anniversary, you two get to spend it together with your friends!'

'I would've preferred it with just Sakura, but thanks.'

Sakura chuckled.

'Don't worry, Neji-kun, we can have some fun later… just the two of us…'

(If the cinema wasn't so dark, she could've seen how red Neji was.)

* * *

_If you managed to read this far, well done. I clap for you._

_If it has crappiness and things, sorry about that. I warned you._

_For now, it's a one-shot. So... yeah..._

_See that purply button there, telling you to review? Well, go on._


End file.
